


Follow Me

by chire_senbonimagines



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chire_senbonimagines/pseuds/chire_senbonimagines
Summary: Yoruichi takes you to Sui-Feng's for a little chat about a certain captain's frustrations.





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you do a short scenario/headcanon where Yoruichi is helping fem!shinigami and SoiFong take their relationships to the next (sexual)level(they too shy/stubborn for their own good)?Like almost literally giving them "the talk" and showing the room.
> 
> Originally posted on 15th Dec 2016 to my Bleach imagines blog: [chire-senbonimagines](https://chire-senbonimagines.tumblr.com/)

It was getting pretty late and Sui Feng hadn’t come by yet. And whilst it wasn’t unusual for her to get stuck with paperwork or be hastily called to a captain’s meeting she usually at least sent a Hell Butterfly first. 

So where in Soul Society had she even gotten to? 

“Ah, _____, there you are.” The voice was deep and made you jump. Looking around the room you didn’t spot anyone though. “Down here~” You looked down and at your feet sat a black cat. 

“Oh Yoruichi-san.” You sighed with relief. “Are you looking for Sui Feng-taichou? I was actually wondering where she was myself…” 

Yoruichi grinned, or at least she probably did, it was hard to tell when she was a cat. “Just follow me!” 

Not seeing any good reason not to, you set off, trailing after Yoruichi and wondering where she was taking you to. 

 

That soon became apparent when you came to a stop at Sui Feng’s door. Yoruichi pushed the door open. “I’m back!” 

There was no answer but you followed anyway and soon ended up in a simple room with Sui Feng. You blushed softly and sat down next to her when Yoruichi insisted. 

“So….” The cat started.

“Yoruichi-sama, I told you, I do not need your help in this matter.” Sui Feng’s voice was gruff, which you knew to mean she was embarrassed though you had to wonder what about. 

“And I told you to make a move or I’d do this~” Yoruichi hummed back, turning to you now. “Sui Feng is being very stubborn, _____, so she’s getting frustrated, which makes her more stubborn and, well, you see the problem?” 

You nodded, though what Sui Feng was being stubborn and frustrated about was another matter entirely. 

“So you need to take little Sui Feng here to bed, or maybe you should beg, maybe she likes that~ And… Well when two people love each other very, very much…” Yoruichi was suddenly half way across the room and a shuriken was embedded in the floor where she had been.

“Yoruichi-sama!” You could see even from here that a blush had flared up along Sui Feng’s cheeks and she was glaring furiously at the cat. 

“Anyway, _____, maybe you’ve not been with a woman before so let me show you where to touch!” And suddenly there was a very naked Yoruichi not more than a few inches from you. You scuttled back embarrassed, still not entirely used to the change and sure that Sui Feng was about to kill Yoruichi. 

In fact as soon as your eyes were averted there was some scuffling and playful laughter from Yoruichi until the room fell silent. 

Sui Feng sighed and approached you, cupping your cheek. “ She goes a little too far sometimes. You shouldn’t follow Yoruichi-sama just because she asked.” You thought that might be a little pot calling the kettle black but you nod with a ready smile. 

“Ok, Sui Feng.” There was a beat of silence. “Um… have you been wanting to do that for awhile?” Sui Feng’s confused expression met yours and you immediately flustered. “I - I just mean that I want you to. To do that to me.” 

Realisation dawned and a smug smirk pulled at her lips now that you were the embarrassed one. “Hmm, that? What would that be, _____?” Sui Feng was grinning now at what you were sure was quite an impressive blush.

“Please?” You whispered and that was enough for her to pounce.


End file.
